


And Stars Kept Falling on their Heads

by MyVantilene



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bianca is Dean, Charon is Bobby, Ethan is Ruby, F/F, Jason is Castiel, Luke is Lilith, M/M, Nico is Sam, Thalia is Michael, but plays a more intimate role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVantilene/pseuds/MyVantilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels is sort of a touchy subject for the di Angelo siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Stars Kept Falling on their Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Alright some basics I have to cover first.  
> 1\. This is going to be a drabble series that alternates between jasico and thalianca  
> 2\. This first one is probably going to be the shortest, but I'll trying to average 4,000 word each in the future  
> 3\. I have sixty other projects one that's probably going to be 40k when I'm done, but once that's all over with I'll update around once a week  
> 4\. Thank you for reading and I hope the next time you use a vending machine it accidentally gives you two instead of one.

Nico had always believed in angels. Not to say that he was the most devout Christian, in fact, he hadn’t been to church since his father had uprooted their family for his decade-long revenge binge. Even with the di Angelo patriarch out of the picture, Nico still hadn’t come within twenty feet of a church unless it was work related. But he always, always believed, had to believe that there was something good out there, had to pray to some higher, merciful being, because surely there was a light at the end of this tunnel. Bianca was indulgent of his beliefs, didn’t belittle him for it the same way his father would, but Nico could tell that she had seen far too much to be able to believe in a loving god. That was okay, he supposed, it would make it that much sweeter when she finally did believe.  

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t sweet.  

Nico had just assumed that the grace of god extended to him, assumed that god would understand that he was only trying to save people, the angels would see past all of his mistakes. Surely Heaven waited for him.

And he was so excited to finally meet the angels he’s been praying to all his life, the angels he’s wondered about all his life, hoped for all his life.

Jason was his name.

Nico loved everything about it. The open ‘J’ sound, the soft ‘s,’ accentuated by the final ‘n.’ It meant healer in Greek, he knew. Jason was as beautiful as he’d always imagined angels to be, golden and glowing with eyes like the sky. A smile that lit up the room, completely untainted by the scar on his lip.

And then Thalia. _Thalia._ It meant joy, but sounded sharper, and much like the archangel herself, it was a mix of that good will towards men Hallmark Christmas vibe and the necessary brutality that came with serving in a divine army for millennia. She was all rough edges and mediterranean skin, her eyes the same angelic blue as Jason’s.

They were perfect. Nico could barely contain himself, could barely refrain from hugging both of them as hard as he could, because these were the angels that he had believed in for so long, warriors of god, and they had brought Bianca back to him, saved her from an eternity rotting in hell and there was no way he could ever repay them, but he wanted to so badly.

Naturally, “Oh my god” was the first thing that came out of his mouth. When Jason and Thalia acknowledged him, unease was palpable on their faces.

He backtracked immediately, spilling out apologies and thank you’s for resurrecting Bianca as fast as his mouth would move, falling all over himself trying to fix it.

But it was too late.

He stuck out his hand dumbly, and Jason look at it, puzzled. Slowly, hesitantly, he met Nico’s grip with both hands, but he looked pained to be doing so.

“The boy with the demon blood.” He said.

Of course.

_Of course._

In retrospect, he really should’ve known. That’s all he was to them, Bianca’s fuck up of a little brother, that’s all he’s ever been to anyone. His entire belief in angels had been more self-indulgent than anything else, wanting to believe that a higher being who loved him, guardians that watched over him and Bianca, who would see their sacrifice and commend them on their hard work at keeping this nightmare of a world safe.

But he wasn’t a hero, had figured that out quickly enough after Bianca was cast down into the pit. He had talked with over a hundred crossroad demons, and by the tenth one he was done trying to get ten years with her, he was done trying to get any years with her, he just wanted to switch places. Let Bianca live. Let him rot. But her soul was worth sixty of his, and no one would take him up on his offer. He would’ve gotten himself killed going after Luke if it hadn’t been for Ethan, but even when his suicidal tendencies were kept at bay, he was still so, so lost without her. He didn’t have any direction on his own, couldn’t do anything right without Bianca by his side. She was a hero, one that deserved to be heralded by all of civilization, and Nico? Nico was just the boy with the demon blood.

He left the motel room shortly after that, leaving Bianca to discuss strategy with the angels.

“I need some air.” He had said.

No one had protested.

But really, it wasn’t the air he needed so much as the space, the privacy. He was not going to fall apart in front of them, he could at least save his last bit of dignity.

He curled up in the back seat of the Impala like he was seven again and falling asleep to the radio. Except instead of dozing off against the upholstery, he was crying into it.

The boy with the demon blood.

He really shouldn’t have been so bent out of shape about it, it was true. And it wasn’t like they had stormed in, eyes blazing, trying to smite him. They were polite. They were trying so hard to be nice and that just made it all worse, because they _were_ the merciful angels he’d always believed in, the problem lied within him. He was tainted. Unforgivable.

He bit his wrist, just to have some sort of release. Self harm was just another addition to his growing list of problems, and in that moment he was actually glad for it. There were angry, red indentations aligned in crescents all of over his hand and arm and he really should stop because Bianca’s back and she’s probably going to be worried but it’s as addicting as the demon blood.

He had believed for so long. He had been banking on the love of god all his life, and it was just terrible timing for them to finally visit when he was struggling with every kind of addiction there was. When he had started to lose sight of that light at the end of the tunnel, when he had begun to doubt he had ever seen it at all, if it wasn’t just a mirage.

Who was he kidding, no matter when they decided to reveal themselves, he would still be the boy with the demon blood.

There was a knock on the door and Nico almost had a heart attack when he looked up to see Jason peering at him through the window.

Nico swatted at his eyes and opened the door, scooting over to make room.

“Why are you in the car, if you needed air?” he asked, sitting down.

“Um, I…”

Jason frowned and Nico’s anxiety spiked. Frowning angels did not mean anything good.

“Give me your hand.”

“Um…” he repeated dumbly. He couldn’t disobey him, really, but what exactly did he want, barging into locked cars, demanding hands?

Jason took Nico’s hand in his own, his fingers gliding over every little bite mark, getting a some of Nico’s sewage blood on himself. Nico wondered why he didn’t seem adversed to coming in direct contact with demon blood.

“You shouldn’t hurt yourself like this.” He admonished softly, and Nico’s hand suddenly felt cool and light, the bite marks disappearing into smooth skin.

“Now let me see your other hand.”

Nico did as he was told, and Jason healed all his scars on it as well.

“I didn’t mean to upset you earlier,” he said, pulling Nico’s sleeves up and mending the skin there, “This was my first time meeting actual humans, and I’m not exactly accustomed with your greeting rituals. Do you hold hands when you meet someone new? Or were you asking for me to heal your scars?”

“Um, n-no. It was just a handshake.”

“A handshake?”

“Yeah, like I stick out my hand, and then you grab it and shake it, I guess,” he said nervously, “I’ve never really had to explain a handshake before.”

“But… that’s holding hands.”

“Momentarily.”

“What does it mean when you hold hands for a long period times?”

“It’s… a sign of intimacy, usually between romantic partners.”

“I see. Can I take a look at your thighs?”

“ _What?_ ”

“You have a lot of cuts there.”

“You can sense that sort of thing?”

“Generally, yes.”

Jason just stared at him expectantly and, okay, Nico really can not say no to angels. Especially now that he knew they weren’t completely disgusted by him.

He’d lost a lot of weight since Bianca died, and he was kind of thankful for it now. His boxers covered a lot more, and he didn’t feel half-naked in front of an angel of the lord.

Jason put a hand to his thigh and all of the burgundy flecks dissolved back into his skin.

“Jason means healer in Greek.” Nico whispered, feeling his arm. He couldn’t remember his skin being anything but calloused, now, though, it felt almost smooth.

“It does,” he smiled, moving onto the other thigh, “You’re very knowledgeable, Nico di Angelo.”

“A little, I guess. For a human. And, uh, just Nico’s fine.”

“Well then, Nico,” he pressed a hand to his knee, and the scar tissue there vanished, “You shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss your intelligence. You’re very -” he paused.

“Very?”

“Let me see your back.”

“What?”

“Your back. There’s something wrong with your back.”

“Um, I’m not sure…” he trailed off.

He took a deep breath and then rolled his shirt up, turning so Jason could get a better view. Not that it was much of a view. At least it was one of the only parts of his body he couldn’t slice up. It had to be the least scarred really, and -

Jason’s hand was warm and cool all at the same time and he felt himself relaxing into the touch.

“This is the where you were killed.”

He sounded almost regretful.

“...Yeah, but, uh, it’s okay now, right? It’s had a year to heal.”

“It was on your birthday.”

“You know that just by touching it?”

“Like you said, I’m a healer.” he said as if that explained everything.

“Right…”

Nico pulled his shirt back down. His face might have been red, but it was probably too dark for Jason to tell. Unless angels had super vision. Then he was probably screwed.

Jason took his hand again, gently feeling all the crevices and palm lines.

“Could you explain something to me, Nico?”

“Sure.”

“What’s the appeal in hurting yourself?”

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but just ended up shutting it again. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but knew it was inevitable that he’d have to talk about it some time. He just assumed Bianca would be the one to make him talk, since Ethan was fine with all his self-destructive habits as long as he kept doing what the demon said, and he’d lost all contact with Charon after Bianca died.

“Sometimes,” he began shakily, “Sometimes you kind of just want to.”

“Why would you want to hurt yourself?”

“Because I couldn’t find a way to help Bianca. Because all of heaven think I’m an abomination, apparently.”

“Not all of heaven. There are many among us who are rooting for you.”

Nico laughed, letting his head rest all the way back on the seat.

“They’re going to be severely disappointed.”

“You don’t think you can do it?”

“I know I can’t.”

“Well, if there’s something I’ve learned in my millennia of watching the earth, it’s that God always fights on the side of the underdog.”

Nico took his hand back slowly, eying Jason inquisitively.

“And whose side are you on?”

Jason beamed, and Nico swore that the Impala actually brightened.

“Yours.”


End file.
